


Easy

by Branch



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru is very matter-of-fact about intimacy, which is probably why it works.  Pre-Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

"Touya, move back a bit."

Akira sighed. Shindou could get downright pushy about being able to see the board, even when Akira was just recreating games. "Fine." He scooted back on the smooth boards of the porch, eyes not leaving his book.

So he was startled to feel a sudden weight on his folded legs.

He looked down and, indeed, that was Shindou’s head in his lap.

"Shindou, what are you doing?"

"Studying." Shindou waved a handful of kifu, a wealth of _what, are you going blind?_ in his voice.

Akira eyed him for a moment. Shindou looked perfectly comfortable. Finally his mouth quirked and he shook his head, looking back at his book and picking up the next stone.

After a while he shifted the book to his other hand so he could brush his fingers through Shindou’s hair while he thought.

 

**End**


End file.
